


In Which Having a Common Foe Forges an Unlikely Alliance

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [75]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2009.





	

Here, chained together and held as prisoners by men even more depraved than they could ever imagine, they couldn’t afford to be enemies any more. They both suffered regardless of the color they fought for, and the shared misery brought them closer to each other.

Blue stared as the door opened, apprehension written all over his face.

“Courage,” Red reminded him in their mother tongue, averting his gaze.

They were both forced to their feet, and then the locks holding them fast opened just long enough for them to be separated.

“Courage,” Blue whispered back as he was pulled away.


End file.
